


The sun is down (but all my love is worth the pain)

by firthertrash



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dark Luke, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Poor Han Solo, Sith Luke Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 04:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14609217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firthertrash/pseuds/firthertrash
Summary: Sith!Luke au where Han tries to get him back, man im bad at summaries please just read it and end my suffering





	The sun is down (but all my love is worth the pain)

Han wasn't sent by Leia in yet another desperate attemp to bring back her brother to the light side again.

Han wasn't sent by the rebellion because everyone agreed he was going to be the one to defeat the son of the great Darth Vader.

Han wasn't obligated to go to the Death Star after the the many horrendous attempts from the rebellion to destroy it, with no hope of winning anytime as long as the brand new young sith is alive.

No, Han wasn't.

Han decided to go by his own free will, no one made him or conviced him to go there. Han made up his mind, if he was going to die that day, he would do it without begging for mercy or hesitation in his actions, he just wanted to see his beloved Tatooine boy once again, even if it meant a certain death.

Han just wanted to see what Luke had become with his own two eyes.

He took a deep breath and infiltrated the Death Star, it's not like if it was difficult, he had done it many times alongside Lando or Leia, both failed tries in order to destroy the damn weaponized station, but of course never succeeded to; now with all that information, with all those attemps already tested and approved on how to safely run and hide in the hallways of the Death Star he is ready to face him.

Luke hasn't got a Sith Lord name yet, or so is the rumor, he is still just Luke Skywalker, the farm boy from Tatooine that Han fell in love with and has the hopes that if his name is still the same then so is his tender heart and soft feelings, no ounce of evil in it yet.

But Han Solo was know for his bad-thought decisions, but this time he believed in everything his heart was telling him. That was his first mistake.

As he was approaching the training area he saw how well protected it was, a dozen of Stormtroopers were at the door from left to right, ready to fight and kill anyone who got near Luke; Han was dressed up as one of them, reminding him of old times where Luke and him had to rescue Leia, both of them totally ignorant of the fact that they were catching feelings for each other, slowly but surely.

Han wanted his sun back, and if he didn't then death could have him.

Han got in, but that was the easy part, the worst was yet to come.

Luke was there, sitting still in the middle of the room, meditating but Han was not quite catching where did all that calmness came from since he well remembers that siths are not that inmobile for long periods of time and only force knows how long Luke has been sitting there. 

Han approached silently and with a very slow pace, trying to not interrupt Luke until he got closer and—

“Han, you have always been a loud thinker.”

Oh may the force has mercy on Solo's poor soul.

“H-hey kid” Han tried to greet as cool as he could but to see the younger boy after so long only made him more nervous, his heart beating with thunderous rate, booming so hard in the middle of his ribs that he had a buzzing in his ears at the moment. “Hello” was the only word that came off of his mouth, making the boy in front of him smile a little but soon enough fading away that simple gesture.

“What are you doing here?” Luke spoke oh so sweet yet calm, still with that jedi-like tone.

“Came here to... rescue... you?” Han said hesitant, he couldn't lie, he did kinda goed there to rescue the kid but only for him, his plan was basically to get him and runaway together and go wherever Luke desired to.

“From what?” Luke insisted.

“You know, Darth Vader and all of that?”

“I don't think you understand Han” Luke started to get that angry but serious tone in his voice and Han backed up a little from him “Im fine here, i do not want you”

“Kid, all we had—”

“All we had?” the blue eyed boy interrupted “All you have. You have Leia, you left me without a warning, you didn't even properly broke up with me, you just ran away with her!” Luke started to move things around, surely, the boy didn't noticed because he was starting to get blinded by rage but Han did saw and he was... impressively not getting scared by the young sith, he knew this was a suicidal mission and he was in peace with it  
“You only left me”

“Im here to explain.”

“I do not want your explainings now” Luke throwed Han away and straight to the door to then proceed to turn his back “now go and go back to Leia” Han got up, feeling a little bruised by the violent throwing but he was fine.

“I won't go anywhere” Han went up again to where Luke was standing, still turning his back to the corellian pilot who was desperate to get him back “not without you” Han grabbed Luke by his arm and turned him around to make him face him “please look at me beloved” Han pleaded to the smaller one while caressing the sides of his face so gently that he swore that the boy leaned into his touch for a second “I adore you my sun” Han also swore he felt tears on his hands.

“No you don't.”

“Yes I do.” Han looked at Luke, face to face, eyes looking at each other deeply and for a minute both felt hope, but then for one of them, it turned into rage.

“No you don't.” And that's when Luke showed his Skywalker side, not the good one but his father one “you never did and never will.” Han started to panick, the sudden change and the rough words disorienting him “you only want me because you and Leia need me in the rebellion to beat Darth Vader” Luke grabbed the end of his saber “im am your only hope arent i?”

And it happened, Han's second mistake: hesitation.

“Answer me.” Luke's ordered Han in a deep voice making him more confused, did the kid really thought that low of him? He thought he was only there to use him as a weapon or strategy to beat Vader? that the rebellion sent him as a bribe? but all those doubts only made him seem as he was hesitating to answer “So you don't love me?”

A red light illuminated the semi-dark room, a buzzing noise filled Han's ears.

“You never did, don't you?” It was the first time Han looked completely at Luke; he was there standing with all his clothes in black, black boots that seemed to have a thick sole and a equally black cape that was flowing down through his tiny figure, making him look more imponent with his red lightsaber on hand, but something alongside all that darkness stood out, a pair of sad blue eyes spoiled Han that this wasn't the Luke he met and loved.

“Kid—”

“Stop calling me that.” Luke said inponing “I am Luke Skywalker, son of Darth Vader.”

“This is not you my love” Han begged “this will never be you” Oh Han, old and tired Han, longing for his sun even if it wasn't going to come up again to warm his heart.

“It is me.” Luke started to step closer to him, lightsaber still in hand.

‘Then so be it’ Han thought with an ache on his heart.

“I love you, don't forget that baby sun.” Han said “it does not matter if you don't believe me, i know you can feel it, i know you can feel me.” he closed his eyes when he saw Luke getting closer with his saber, waiting for the worst and...

“I love you too” 

Luke was hugging him.

Luke was cuddling him, burying his head in his chest and sinking in it so deep that Han thought he was going go through it and go straight into his heart, just then to feel his sun crying silently into his rib cage.

Han was in shock, he didn't knew what to do, he was still with his arms by their respective side, letting the small boy hug him to his heart desire.

“I love you” the pilot said after what he felt a long time, recovering his body's movement after the shock “I love you, i love you, i love you” he repeated whole heartedly, feeling his soul go back to his body, closing his eyes and inhaling the scent of the younger one as he hugged him back tightly, not wanting to let go in fear that it all might have been just a mere illusion “i love you Luke”

“I love you too Han” their body's at this point were almost melting into one, so tight and close that it seemed like a morphing phase between the two of them “i love you”

“Can i explain myself?” Han said softly after a while of silence, they separated and locked their eyes with a very fond look, one full of love.

“Yes my darling” Luke answered while he caressed Han's right side of his face; they both looked like if they found something never seen by others, and maybe they did but for now, they settled in that loving aura that was radiating from them “can we get out of here?” Luke asked Han softly.

“Yes beloved, of course we can” Han wanted to keep on going by sayin ‘wherever you want, whenever you wish’ but he knew that his boy knew that already, there was no need to remind him.

“Can we just get lost in space?”

“That's music to my ears” Han smiled to his boy “yes we can” he answered “now, lets go get lost”

Luke smiled and grabbed his boyfriend's hand, they ran and ran until they got to the Falcon, where they were ready to disappear into hyperspace.

**Author's Note:**

> so... if you want the alternative end where luke kills han... u kno,,, like, hit me up in the comments


End file.
